


【最王】人鱼

by yukinya0621



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, mermaid, 人鱼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinya0621/pseuds/yukinya0621
Summary: 随缘存老文，这篇大概是2018年8月23日完成的最原X人鱼化王马狗血OOC注意（人鱼依存症是基于花吐症创造的病症 ）人鱼依存症：患病初期，人的腰部会开始长出鱼鳞，伴有瘙痒症状，饮水量增多。中期，下肢变得无力，瘫痪，无法行走，腿部开始大量长出鳞片，骨骼肌肉形态发生变化。晚期：下肢完全变成鱼型，可以在水中呼吸，无法长时间离开水。该症无法治疗，患者只能依靠与暗恋之人相吻来延续生命，但会将人鱼依存症传染给对方。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, 最王
Kudos: 8





	【最王】人鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘存老文，这篇大概是2018年8月23日完成的  
> 最原X人鱼化王马  
> 狗血OOC注意  
> （人鱼依存症是基于花吐症创造的病症 ）
> 
> 人鱼依存症：患病初期，人的腰部会开始长出鱼鳞，伴有瘙痒症状，饮水量增多。
> 
> 中期，下肢变得无力，瘫痪，无法行走，腿部开始大量长出鳞片，骨骼肌肉形态发生变化。
> 
> 晚期：下肢完全变成鱼型，可以在水中呼吸，无法长时间离开水。
> 
> 该症无法治疗，患者只能依靠与暗恋之人相吻来延续生命，但会将人鱼依存症传染给对方。

\--------------------------------------

[莱茵河畔的罗蕾莱是拥有致命诱惑性的人鱼，她以冷艳凄美的外表以及哀怨动人歌声引诱过往的船夫，致其迷失方向沉入河底。]

深夜时分，漆黑的房间里，电脑屏幕透出幽幽的光。坐在屏幕前的人急促地啪啪啪点了几下鼠标，关掉了关于人鱼的搜索网页。

似乎是因为坐了太久而感觉疲惫，那人抬起手长长伸了个懒腰，T恤的布料随着动作被拉起，腰际本应该裸露出的白皙皮肤上折射着莹莹的光。那是鱼的鳞片。

王马关上了电脑，站起身拖着拖鞋挪动到客厅，抬手将放在桌上的一杯水一饮而尽，随后似乎有些愤恨地将手里的杯子砸在了桌上。他打开手机，手指移动到写着“最原终一”的名字旁，犹豫了一下，最后还是关上了手机。

房间陷入一片黑暗。

\---------------------------------

喧嚷的环境，周围的人三三两两的交谈，时不时发出一阵阵的笑声。

最原坐在一边的角落，努力地减少着自己的存在感，对于其他人偶尔对他的问话也只是礼貌微笑着回答后便不再继续。

他不过是受朋友千万次的哀求来当个充数的人罢了，联谊什么的，他真的不太擅长。奈何总是有女孩子表现出对他的兴趣，频繁地过来找他搭话，若是说他没有喜欢的人也就罢了，但是……

手机突然传来悠扬的钢琴曲，几乎是救命的铃声在最原听来仿若天籁之音。最原低声对正向他询问着情史的女孩儿说了句抱歉，拿起手机离开了房间。呼吸到新鲜空气时最原如释重负地松了口气，点开通话键想都没想直接接了起来。

“喂，最原酱吗~”

“……”

听到一个熟悉的声音，最原把手机拿开，看了一眼屏幕上显示的名字，确认了自己的猜想没有错，才地继续接听了起来。

“王马君？有什么事吗？”

“那个啊……能麻烦你现在到我家里来吗，我会把地址发给你。”

“啊？”

如此突兀的要求，最原难免起了疑心，试探地回问道：“王马君，你是在做什么恶作剧的打算吗？”

“唔……虽然我知道最原酱不相信我啦，但这次可不是说谎呢，如果不想让我死掉的话，尽快过来哦~”

愉快的语气说着骇人耸听的话，最原还没来得及继续问些什么，通话便中止了。听着听筒中传来的忙音，最原拧了下眉，举着手机呆站在原地，几秒后手机上收到了一条只写着地址的简讯。

最原看着地址，在心中挣扎了一下，回到房间和众人打过招呼，便打车前往了王马的所在地。

地址所在的地方是一栋相对偏僻的住宅楼，外表看起来倒是相当正常的，非常像是普通工薪阶层员工会住的地方，看来是恶作剧的可能性稍微能降低些。最原抱着3分好奇3分紧张和4分怀疑的态度来到了地址最后一串数字显示的房间门口，按了门铃，没有人回应。最原试探地推了一下门，却发现大门是虚掩着的，轻轻一推就打开了。

“……王马君？”

没有人回答，最原脱下鞋，摸索着打开了玄关的灯，向屋中探索，很快在卧室找到了王马小吉。

王马坐在床上，像是刚从水里出来似的，平日里精神挺翘的头发如今湿漉漉地向下耷拉着滴水，宽大的T恤一直掩盖到大腿。他的腿上已经浮现出明显的鳞片，王马像是没有知觉一般地抓挠着，那些鳞片有些剥落下来的，闪闪发亮地掉在一旁，有些甚至还沾着血迹。听到门打开的声音，王马这才抬起头来。

“啊，最原酱……”

“王马君？！你这是……”

看到这场景的最原一瞬僵在原地。  
“啊抱歉，不小心不小心。”  
“这可不是不小心就能做到的事吧？！”  
最原慌张地凑上前去掀起他的衣服，腰部以下已经星星点点地有了光滑的鳞片，底下更不必说，两条腿密密麻麻布满着光滑的鱼鳞，在还未完全变形完成前看起来甚至有些恶心。

“这到底是……？”

“就像你看到的这样，我好像要变成人鱼了呢。”

“发生了什么事？”

“如果我知道的话就不会是现在这样了啦。”

王马抱怨着，把最原掀起来的衣服向下拉了拉，最原这才注意到王马下身并没有穿衣服，面红耳赤地松了手。

“本来不想麻烦最原酱的，但是我现在这样一个人生活有些困难，所以要麻烦最原酱照顾我一段时间，不会很久的！”

“这样说的话……你知道治疗的方法吗？”

“嗯！”

看王马笑得灿烂的样子，最原无奈地叹气。

这种情况让最原有些不知所措，不知道答应他的要求是否是正确的，以正常人的思维来说，身体出现异常情况应该去医院看病，但王马的情况显然不只是普通的皮肤病而已。

看来除了按他说的做，也没有其他办法，以最原的性格是绝不会就这样把王马丢在这里不管的。

“我知道了……那就住到我那去吧。”

“谢啦最原酱~”

“你现在这样还能走吗？”

“抱歉呢，已经完全动不了了，不然我也不会叫最原酱亲自过来了。”

王马用手撑着床面，靠着腰肢的力量努力地向床边挪动了寸许，以显示自己的无能为力。于是最原听着王马的指挥，为他穿上宽松的裤子，将他拦腰抱出了公寓。

将王马带回自己家，最原又面临一个问题。

他家里只有一张床。

“晚上睡觉的话……”

“虽然很想和最喜欢的最原酱睡在一起啦，但是到了这种程度的话，我只能住在全是水的地方了，私人泳池啊、豪华大鱼缸之类的都可以。”

“没有那种东西。”最原耐心地用数条湿毛巾裹住王马的双腿，顺便用一条毛巾捆上王马躁动不安总想扣自己鳞片的手，“只有浴缸，可以吗？”

“诶——”

“别抱怨啊。”

虽这么说，其实让王马住在一个只有几平米的浴室，最原觉得还是有些委屈了他，所幸王马似乎并不在意，以至于在后来的日子里，最原时不时会买些浴室用的小玩具和各种洗浴剂之类的东西，王马表面上嫌那些东西幼稚，实际上玩得倒是挺开心的。

居所就这样暂且确定了，虽然感觉很奇怪，但最原也对现在的状况有些无可奈何。

王马全部的生活都被局限在了这间小小的浴室，吃饭也由最原送到浴室来，好在人鱼化并没有将他的习性也变成鱼，让王马依然有空间对最原的厨艺挑三拣四，有时说得最原恼了，晚餐的主食就变成鱼汤，王马会大哭着指责最原没人性，最后还是把最原给他的食物吃的一干二净。

在最原看来，王马除了身体变成了人鱼，其他的地方还是一如既往，这也不知道算好消息还是坏消息。

有时夜晚最原躺在床上半梦半醒，能听到浴室里传来轻微的水声，浴室的门不会关上，有时王马会和他说话，有时最原甚至能听到他在唱歌，并没有想象中的人鱼那般有着优美的歌声，但稍微有些低哑又可爱的嗓音意外地催眠。总觉得王马在身边的时候，非常地安心。

王马的人鱼化正在以明显的速度加剧，最起初到最原家时还能看到双腿的样子，数十天后已经完全地化成了鱼尾，半透明的尾鳍泛着淡淡的粉，紫色的鳞片倒是好看得很，王马说拿出去卖一定也很有价值，但最原的心思显然并不放在这种事上。

“我回来了。”

这天最原回到家的时候，一眼看到正对大门的走廊尽头的浴室门半开着，湿漉漉的水迹沿着浴室一直拖到了卧室。

这场景有些熟悉，彷如曾经在那台巨大冰冷的机器旁看到的血迹，但那并不是最原愿意记起的，尤其在对方是王马小吉的情况下。

“王马君！”

大喊着他的名字推开卧室门，最原被眼前的景象惊呆了。

地上堆着成堆的衣物，王马被埋在中间，抬起头无辜地看着最原，活像是趁主人外出在家捣乱的宠物。

“王马君你这是在……”

“啊，最原酱欢迎回来……因为鳞化有点痛，所以姑且想找找有没有止痛药什么的……”

找止痛药会翻到衣柜什么的真的不是故意的吗……

最原无奈地在药箱中翻出了一板止痛药，回到王马身边蹲下身递给他。

“还是很痛吗？不要强撑比较好哦，不然还是去医……”

“都说了普通医生看不了这种病的，我甚至还可能因为品种变异被抓去做研究哦？”

王马一把夺去止痛药，连水都不喝直接往嘴里塞了一颗。

“王马君说是知道治疗的方法，我才让你住在这里的，可是你的病明明每天都在恶化。”最原陈述着，盯着王马的眼睛，似乎在要求对方给他一个合理的解释，“王马君，说实话，你到底得了什么病？”

王马只是笑了一声。

你又明白什么呢，就算治好了我，如果你喜欢的人不是我，你也只会陷入和如今的我一样的境地啊。

这可笑的病真是充满了恶意，和自己一样恶劣。

“大概是诅咒吧，最原酱也听过的，那种因为说谎太多而变成人鱼的故事。”

“不，我只听说过说谎鼻子会变长的故事啊，而且那也是匹诺曹并不是人鱼。”

“哒哈，真是骗不过你呢——”轻轻松松的对话的尾音还没落地，王马突然伸出手推了最原一把，最原蹲着的身体一下失去重心倒在地上，滑腻的鱼尾便趁势压上了他的身体。王马按住了他的肩膀，眯起眼俯视着他，“既然听过那么多故事，那最原酱应该很清楚，让人鱼真正变成人类的方法吧。”

“咦，那是……”

太、太近了……

看着眼前王马骤然放大的脸，最原下意识地闭上了眼。

按照王马的提示，童话中的海的女儿变成人类的方法，那就是和真爱之人相吻。

他大概想到王马要做什么了。

温热的呼吸吹在他耳畔，他几乎能感受到有什么湿润柔软的东西就在离他的嘴唇一毫米的地方，然而就这样停滞了好几秒，他只听到王马轻轻笑了一声，气息便远离了。

“骗人的啦，这又不是什么童话故事。”

王马笑嘻嘻地从最原身上挪了开，鱼尾因为心情愉悦而啪嗒啪嗒地甩着。

最原撑着坐起身来，不知为何，感觉有些不悦。是因为王马戏弄自己，还是因为其他什么原因……

“所以你说你知道治疗的方法……也是骗人的吧？”

“是真的哦。”王马出乎意料地回答得果断，“如果最原酱愿意永远和我生活在一起的话。”

“那算什么？”

最原看起来对这种毫无逻辑关系的前因后果有些疑惑。

“愿意一辈子和我在一起的话，只要举行一个仪式我就能康复哦？不过最原酱果然还是不愿意吧？和我这种骗子什么的……”

“……愿意的。”

“对我说谎是没用的哦，我最讨厌别人说谎了。”

“这不是说谎。王马君的话，我愿意。”

王马罕见地停滞了一秒，望过来的眼神几乎是不可置信，然而看到最原认真又一本正经的眼神，随即笑了起来。

“最原酱还真是不无聊呢，选择你果然是对的。”

“不过……为什么是我呢？”

王马似乎是认真地考虑了，最后却歪过头反问最原。

“我也想知道，为什么会是你呢？”

“……”最原无语扶额，大概想从王马那里得知原因是不可能了，“那治疗的方法……”

“想知道的话，三天后带我去海边吧。”

\-----------------------------

三日后，最原依言开着车载着王马来到一个廖无人烟的小海滩边，本想租借一辆卡车来，好把鱼缸放进后面的载货车厢，王马却执意要在后座上和最原聊天，最原只能拆卸了车的后座，放进去一个狭窄的鱼缸，不过王马似乎并不以为意，还挺愉快的样子。

大概是因为马上就能恢复了吧。最原心想。

海边没有一个人，海浪一波波冲刷着浅滩的细沙，这里的浅礁很多，不是适合出海的地方。为了避免王马太开心而撞到石头，最原抱着他一步步向海里走去。

接触到海水后王马变得如鱼得水起来，在稍微有些深度的水中摇摆着尾鳍环绕在最原身旁游来游去，一个月来第一次得到了自由。现在是傍晚时分，夕阳染得水面一片金黄火红，鱼鳞上折射出的光几乎晃得最原睁不开眼。

“王马君，到这里你能恢复了吗？”

“没错，那么请最原酱稍微回过头去，我要施点法，恢复时的场面可能有些惨不忍睹呢~”

施法？！

听起来像是什么不靠谱的巫术。最原有些疑惑，却还是依言转过了身，海水淹没他的腰部，海浪一阵一阵地，冲击着他几乎站不稳。最原在水流的晃荡中稳了稳重心，听到海风中隐隐传来王马的声音，模模糊糊地听不真切。

“虽然最原酱说了愿意，但我还是不想要那种无聊的展开，是神还是什么的都好，我不想输给这种无趣的玩笑，也不想最原酱变成和我一样……所以最原酱，谢谢你。”

“你说什么？”海风的声音太大，最原只能喊着和他说话。

“没什么。”

王马的声音从背后传来，能从他的声音中听出他似乎非常高兴，像是第一次见到大海的小孩子一样震声高呼起来。

“最原酱！在这世上，我最喜欢你啦！”  
“……”

秋季的海水即使晒了一整天也有些凉，最原却感觉有热度从大脑一直烧到了耳根，过了半晌，才喃喃道：“我也是啊，王马君。”

夕阳落得实在是有些快，金色的水面逐渐变成冷色，夜晚的风也变得凉了。最原觉得有些不对劲，便开口唤道：“王马君？好了吗？”

只有海风和海浪的声音对他的声音作出了回应，最原回过头，哪里还有王马的踪影。

踉跄往前走了两步，海水便已没到了胸口，他再也不能继续往前。

海面上只剩下海浪激荡起的脆弱泡沫，如同那人留下的虚无缥缈的谎言。

“王马君！”

“王马君……”

“王……”

隐藏心底孕育而生的爱意，在刚明了心意的时候便夭折了。

\---------------------------

“最原君？你还好吗？”

一只手在面前挥舞着，最原一下子回过神来。

“啊，抱歉，好像有些走神了，你刚才说什么？”

天海不以为意地笑了一下，继续方才的话题。  
“我下一个要去的地方是德国，你知道吗最原君，那里的莱茵河畔有人鱼的传说呢。嗯……想知道相关的故事的话，是不是应该去请教一下真宫寺君比较好呢？”

“人鱼吗……”最原喃喃着，感觉什么很熟悉的东西浮现在脑海，一瞬又被海浪抹了去。  
“不过真是吓了我一跳，最原君居然会突然联系我。”天海喝了一口桌上的咖啡，似乎想起什么，露出疑惑的神情，“说起来，王马君没有和你在一起吗？”  
听到这名字，最原抬头茫然地看着天海兰太郎。  
“王马君？”  
“对啊，王马小吉总和最原君你在一起吧？之前你拒绝了我的邀约，不是说因为要照顾他吗？”

“那个……抱歉，我听不太懂你在说什么。”最原带着歉意笑着，似乎是尽力思考了，歪了歪头，真诚的脸上看不出一丝谎言。  
“王马小吉……是谁啊？”

**Author's Note:**

> 人鱼依存症：在完全人鱼化后的十五天将会化为泡沫消失，而患者所爱之人也会永远失去关于他的记忆。


End file.
